In general, a toilet (i.e., a toilet bowl, a chamber pot, etc.) is equipment allowing a user to be seated to pass a bowl movement. The toilet may be equipped with a bidet to make a restroom convenient and for a sanitary purpose.
A nozzle assembly is installed to dispense water to cleanse the private parts of a user after the user relieves himself. The nozzle assembly includes a nozzle that makes a forward movement and then dispenses cleansing water. In detail, when the user presses a cleansing button, the nozzle makes a forward movement from the nozzle assembly and dispenses cleansing water to the private parts of the user. When cleansing is completed, the nozzle is retracted to be returned to its original position.
In order to remove foreign materials such as feces from a surface of the nozzle, a nozzle cleansing apparatus is installed. The nozzle cleansing apparatus dispenses cleansing water to the surface of the nozzle when the nozzle returns to its original position.
However, in the related art toilet bidet, the nozzle is installed to advance and retreat only in a forward/backward direction, so it is difficult to variably control the nozzle at its dispensing positions or/and angles.